The present invention relates to displays, and in particular, to an elongated box frame assembly for use in display exhibit configurations.
In the construction of exhibit and display stands at trade shows, it is a conventional practice to utilize various truss and frame structures to assist in erecting and configuring the walls that create the backdrop for a particular vendor""s defined booth space. Typically, column and truss structures are designed so that they are readily collapsible for transportation to and from trade shows.
With this collapsibility design preference comes requisite structural features. Intermediate webbing and other forms of cross membering often provide collapsible pivot points for erecting and collapsing the frames. In addition, webbing is often added in an attempt to offset any structural instability that may develop as a result of the collapsibility feature, thus providing additional stability along the length of the frame. Even those frames or trusses that are not designed to collapse or fold implement intermediate webbing to obtain increased stability. The intermediate webbing generally occupies the internal channel or space defined by elongated cylindrical, tubular or rectangular principal frame segments, with the webbing generally extending the length of the column or truss intermittently fixed to these tubing segments.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,351,843, 5,822,945, and 6,149,021 each define columns or trusses that are designed to be easily folded for portable display systems. Each of the patents discloses a column-like structure of elongated shape with various diagonal webbings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,711,131 and 6,079,178 disclose elongated truss structures for use in display systems, where the column-like structures are not collapsibly portable. Instead, intermediate webbing is provided for stability, and in the case of the ""178 patent, for easier stackability.
Intermediate webbing, such as those described above, are a result of conventional notions of what is required in order to increase stability for these column-like structures. Since these elongated structures are often necessarily narrow, webbing has been seen as a way of distributing the weight throughout the frame to prevent buckling while at the same time eliminating the need for a solid-bodied structure that would be difficult to transport, heavy, difficult to manipulate, and thus contrary to the multiple configuration requirements of portable display construction and design. Despite the popularity of these conventional intermediate webbing techniques, there are inherent drawbacks.
First, intermediate webbing increases the manufacturing and material costs of the frames. Second, webbing can be aesthetically unattractive. A distractive and industrial-looking webbed frame structure diminishes the appearance of the overall display, and ultimately draws the human eye toward these complicated structures and away from what displayers want a potential client to focus in on, namely the graphics and display materials. Third, webbing significantly limits the placement options for those appurtenances with attachment means that extend around the principal frame segments. The intermediate webbing is connecting to the tubing segments at a plurality of connection points, there are portions of the tubing which are unavailable for removably securing various grasping attachments (i.e., clamps, clips, shrouds, etc.) since many attachment means require unobstructed surfaces in order to wrap around or clamp on to the tubing segments. In an attempt to combat this limitation, frames may be constructed with mounting slots machined into the outer surface of the tubing segments. However, this extra machining will, again, significantly increase the manufacturing costs and the aesthetic unattractiveness of the framing.
Consequently, there is a need for columns and truss structures for use in displays that are aesthetically appealing, and cost efficient. This box frame structure must be substantially free of intermediate webbing and other distractive and space limiting members. In addition, this box frame structure must be of sound structural stability, and capable of selectively securing removable grasping attachments along substantially the entire length of the tubing segments for providing optimal flexibility for incorporating shelves, work tables, video screens, graphic screens and the like. Lastly, the structure must incorporate all of this while at the same time maintaining the ease of construction and configurability required of portable display designs.
An elongated box frame structure of the present invention comprises a plurality of frame segments with webbing attached to each end of the plurality of frame segments and no webbing intermediate the tubing ends. The plurality of frame segments are attached to the end piece such that a column-like structure is formed. The inner space defined within the frame segments is substantially free of webbing. Instead, structural strength and stability is achieved by the end webbing. The end of one elongated box frame structure is capable of removably connecting with the end piece of other similar elongated box frame structures to achieve varying framing heights and other dynamic configurations.
The absence of webbing and other cross-membering intermediate the ends is a significant feature and advantage that in itself generates other features and advantages.
A significant feature and advantage of utilizing an elongated box frame assembly free of webbing is that it is aesthetically appealing. Visual appeal is essential in trade show displays and other exhibition environments.
Another significant feature and advantage of eliminating webbing in the present invention is that manufacturing and material costs are significantly reduced since fewer components are required. Reduced components provide a benefit to the end user as well by simplifying assembly and disassembly.
A further feature and advantage of a webbing-free frame structure according to the present invention centers around frame attachments, such as shelving. The absence of space limiting webbing means that there are significantly more attachment and grasping points along the entire length of each frame segment. As a result, a valuable proliferation in configuration options is made available to the end user.
The following U.S. patent applications are being filed by the same applicant on the same day as this application and are hereby incorporated by reference: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/953,098, entitled xe2x80x9cDISPLAY WITH APPURTENANCE ATTACHMENTxe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/953,099, entitled xe2x80x9cSCREEN MOUNTING APPARATUSxe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/953,113, entitled xe2x80x9cMODULAR MULTI-CONFIGURABLE DISPLAY SYSTEMxe2x80x9d.